A Simple Story
by Xerosen
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic singkat mengenai ChaKai/Boys Love, Ooc, and other faults./OneShoot/ChanKai/Review please...


**A Simple Story**

_by __Xerosen_

**All Cast** © _God_

| **Alternate Universe** | Rated **T**| **Romance **| **One-shoot** |

_Sen__ fanfic, please enjoy it_

**Pairing :** ChanKai

**Warning : **Boys Love, maybe OOC, and other faults

**.**

**.**

**-A for Answer-**

"Siapa hyung yang paling kau sukai?"

Jongin memajukan bibir, "Ganti pertanyaannya, Chanyeol Hyung"

"Kau harus menjawabnya Jongin," dan Chanyeol merasa begitu penasaran.

"Baiklah, aku paling menyukai..." Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya di saat hujan semakin deras.

"Menyukai?"

"PARK CHANYEOL**/CRAAZZZTTTT**"

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena sua—"

"Yang pasti aku sudah menjawabnya," potong Jongin kalem. Sementara itu Park Chanyeol meruntuki suara petir yang terdengar di saat tak tepat. Astaga, dia begitu penasaran dengan jawaban Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**-B for Bikini-**

Kim Jongin adalah seorang namja normal yang menyukai wanita. Jadi wajar saja ketika Chanyeol mendapati Jongin bersama majalah berisi foto ratusan wanita sexy.

"Hyung, kemari," Chanyeol hanya menurut dan duduk di samping Jongin. Saat namja tan itu menunjukan foto yeoja-yeoja berbikini, Chanyeol mendadak merasa sakit perut.

"Hahaha, aku tidak tertarik melihat yang seperti ini," dan ketika Chanyeol hendak berdiri, Jongin menariknya. Dia menunjukan halaman selanjutnya.

Namun kali ini ada hal yang cukup menarik untuk membuat Chanyeol duduk di tempatnya. Yeoja dalam potret itu memakai bikini warna merah maroon. Kulitnya yang eksotis mengingatkannya pada Jongin. Lalu tanpa sadar, Chanyeol tersenyum. Dalam otaknya dia membayangkan bagaimana jika Kim Jongin-lah yang menggantikan yeoja itu. Mengenakan bikini minim berenda warna merah maroon. Dan berpose menggoda di pinggir pantai. Pasti Jongin terlihat sangat menawan.

**.**

**.**

**-C for Cherry-**

Chayeol membawa sekotak buah berlabel bulatan merah. Dan orang yang begitu antusias adalah Baekhyun. Namun setelah namja jakung itu menunjukan isinya, Baekhyun merenggut tak senang, "Aku tidak suka cherry, Dobi. Bawakan aku strawberry," dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapi itu dengan tawa.

"Memang siapa yang memesan cherry, Yeol?" tanya Suho yang lagi-lagi ditanggapi dengan tawa. Lalu mereka menganggap Chanyeol gila saat namja itu berjalan ke dapur dan memasukan kotak cherrynya ke dalam kulkas. Dan tidak ada yang sadar jika malam itu Chanyeol begadang dan mengintai kulkas dari jarak yang aman.

Dalam pengintaian, dia melihat Jongin memakan buah cherrynya. Dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan si dancer, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, "Dimana dia membelinya? Padahal aku sudah berkeliling di lima supermarket untuk mendapatkan buah ini dan tak menemukannya,"

Chanyeol mendesah lega, sebuah perjuangan memang tidak pernah sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

**-D for Dance-**

Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Chanyeol sangat menunggu-nunggu saat latihan privat dance-nya bersama Jongin. Kalian tahu kenapa?

Karena Jongin akan menyentuh tubuhnya saat dia berulang kali melakukan gerakan yang salah.

Karena Jongin hanya akan berbicara padanya saat menjelaskan. Bukan pada yang lain.

Karena Jongin akan menunjukan senyum manis hanya padanya saat dia berhasil melakukan sebuah gerakan.

Dan...

"CHANYEOL HYUNG AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENENDANG PANTATMU JIKA GAGAL LAGI MELAKUKAN GERAKAN MUDAH ITU!"

...dia bisa mengulur-ngulur waktu agar bisa terus berada satu ruangan bersama Jongin dan memperhatikan wajah Jongin alih-alih mengingat gerakan dance yang dilakukan namja tan itu.

Bukankah ini sangat-sangat-dan sangat menyenangkan?

**.**

**.**

**-E for Earphone-**

Siang itu Chanyeol menghampiri Jongin yang tengah membaca majalah di kamar. Tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah serius Jongin, namja jakung itu menyingkirkan majalah si namja tan hingga sepasang alis yang bersangkutan hampir bertaut, "Aku ingin menunjukan lagu bagus,"

Chanyeol memasangkan earphone pada Jongin begitu saja dan langsung mendapat pukulan sadis di kepalanya, "Jangan seenaknya hyung, aku sedang membaca hal penting,"

Bibir Chanyeol membentuk sebuah cengiran tanpa dosa, "Sebentar saja, aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan lagu ini," dan namja jakung itu memutar sebuah lagu hiphop.

Di saat Jongin mendengarkan lagu itu dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol mengela nafas, "Aku kalah taruhan dengan Suho. Danakuharusmengatakancintadidepanorangyangakusuka," Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, "AkumencintaimuKimJongin," ucap si namja jakung tanpa menyadari jika Jongin memperhatikan gerak bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**-F for Flu-**

"Huachim,"

Seseorang menyodorkan tissue, Jongin menerima itu dan mengelap hidungnya yang berair, "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri mengenakan pakaian terbuka seperti itu, Jongin,"

Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang menekuk wajah, "Aku hanya ingin tampil total di hadapan fans, hyung," jawab Jongin riang sembari menunjukan cengirannya.

"Tapi kau juga harus menjaga kondisi tubuhmu, Kai,"

"Ne Hyung,"

Jongin mengangguk kecil. mata namja berkulit tan itu membulat saat merasakan kedua lengan Chanyeol melingar di pinggangnya. Dia juga merasakan jika dada Chanyeol menempel di punggungnya. Dan merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol di tengkuknya, "Apa ini cukup mengahangatkan seseorang yang hampir terkena flu?" Jongin mendengus, berusaha untuk tidak peduli—namun dia masih terlalu polos untuk menutupi rona wajahnya yang memerah. "Apa ini sudah cukup hangat, Jongin?"

**.**

**.**

**END/?**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :** Ini adalah drabble yang Sen buat untuk latiahan nulis yang fluffy. Dan semoga hasilnya cukup manis /nangis di bawah shower/ . Terakhir, thanks buat kalian dan review please,,


End file.
